Sans toi je ne suis rien
by Andrea171213
Summary: Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années, et au fil du temps ils ont développés des sentiments plus qu'amicaux sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. Que se passerait il si ils le faisaient ? Histoire à situer après la mort de John le Rouge
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire, et c'est donc également la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur cette fabuleuse série The Mentalist._

 _J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et des incohérences. Cette histoire comptera 11 chapitres, mais je prévois ne suite à celle-ci, mais ça je vous le re dirai en temps voulu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

 _Andréa.B_

Chapitre 1 :

Dans une petite ville du nom de Sacramento en Californie, l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon, une des meilleures du CBI, enquêtait sur une énième enquête. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'ils s'attardaient sur cette enquête, n'avançant pas aussi rapidement que lorsque Patrick Jane les aidaient.

Depuis la mort de John LeRouge, Jane s'était isolé loin de Sacramento, néanmoins il garda contact avec Lisbon. Durant de nombreuses années, elle était devenu petit à petit la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Malgré sa folle envie de vengeance contre celui qui lui avait enlevé sa femme et sa fille, il était heureux de travailler avec elle, et pour elle. C'est sans doute l'une des personnes qui lui manquait le plus en ce moment même. Patrick Jane était rechercher par le FBI pour meurtre, mais n'étant plus sur le sol américain, le FBI n'y pouvait rien.

Dennis Abbott, chef du FBI était à la recherche de Jane, non pas pour le mettre en prison, mais pour l'engager comme consultant au sein du FBI. Certes, il avait commit un crime, mais Abbott ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça, quand on y pense, le geste vengeur de Jane a irrévocablement sauvé de nombreuses vies. Mais pour cela il devait le trouver et il savait comment l'atteindre.

Dans l'ascenseur, Abbott arriva au QG du CBI dans le but de trouver l'agent Lisbon. Il n'eut pas du mal à la trouver puisqu'elle était dans son bureau à étudier un dossier, probablement celui encore en cours.

Abbott s'approcha et toqua à la porte. Lisbon releva la tête et lui fit signe de rentrer.

Lisbon : "Abbott ? Que faite vous là ?" Elle était surprise de le revoir bien qu'elle se doutait des raisons de sa visite

Abbott : " Agent Lisbon, j'ai besoin de vous pour mon enquête"

Lisbon : " Mon équipe et moi même sommes en plein enquête, mais lorsque nous aurons finit je vous ferez signe."

Abbott : " C'est au sujet de Jane"

Elle regarda avec intrigue, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à voir quant à Jane.

Lisbon :" En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

Abbott :" Nous savons tous très bien la relation que vous avez eu avec Jane, et elle était loin d'être seulement amicale."

En entendant Abbott, la jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux magnifiquement vert et sentit ses joues virer au cramoisie. Jamais elle n'avait eu de relation plus que professionnelle avec Jane. Certes, ils ont ( ou du moins avaient ) une certaine complicité que beaucoup ne pouvait comprendre, mais de la à avoir des relations intimes avec lui, c'était inimaginable... bien qu'elle cache les réels sentiments qu'elle avaient envers lui. Elle s'est souvent mentis à elle-même, mais depuis qu'il était parti, son absence était dur, très dur pour elle, ce qui lui a permit de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de son ancien consultant.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits quand elle vit le regard de Abbott pesant sur elle.

Lisbon :" Abbott, entre Jane et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus qu'une relation entièrement professionnelle, et, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, ce que je fait hors du travaille ne vous regarde pas."

Abbott la regarda avec de gros yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il reprit d'un ton le plus calme possible.

Abbott :" Teresa, je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, comme vous l'avez dit, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Malgré tout, et vu comme vous vous êtes défendu, je suis certain que vous savez où se trouve Jane, et j'aimerai que vous alliez le voir afin de lui transmettre un message de la part du FBI"

Lisbon :" Vous attendez de moi que je persuade Jane de se livrer à vous ?"

Abbott :" Nous lui proposons un post comme consultant au FBI, Teresa. Pour la loi il a commit un crime, mais il a également sauvés de nombreuses vies. Disons que ce post est comme un travail d'intérêt général afin d'effacer son casier judiciaire."

Lisbon :" Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je sais où il se trouve ?"

Abbott :" Lisbon, je travaille au FBI, Jane est recherché, nous savons qu'il vous envoie des lettres et que dans l'une d'elles, il vous a dit je cite Le soleil Mexicain est très apaisant, nous vous demandons seulement d'aller le voir et le pousser travailler avec nous, nous savons que vous avez de l'influence sur lui. C'est pour le bien de tous, et je suppose que vous serez ravie de le revoir"

Lisbon le regarda sans même savoir quoi répondre. Elle était énervée de savoir que ses lettres étaient espionnées. Elle trouva un prétexte afin de refuser le plus poliment qu'il soit.

Lisbon :" Abbott, je ne peux pas m'absenter, nous sommes en pleines enquête"

Abbott : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout prévu, le FBI reprend l'enquête. Vous, vous rentrez chez vous préparer vos affaires, vous partez ce soir."

Lisbon ne pu rien répliquer que Dennis Abbott était déjà parti.

Quelque part au Mexique

Patrick Jane, un homme aux yeux bleus azur et aux cheveux blonds qui avaient tendance à boucler, était assis dans un bar ouvert, près de la

plage, où le soleil laissait apparaître ses tout derniers rayons avant de se "coucher". Jane aimait venir ici le soir, avec une bonne tasse de thé tout en écrivant une lettre destinée à une de ses plus chères amies, bien qu'il en voulait plus avec celle-ci. Il commença à écrire quelques mots avant que quelqu'un ne viennent s'assoir à sa table. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête, il savait que c'était Monsieur Hernandez, le propriétaire du bar, qui s'était assis pour discuter de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient chaque soir depuis maintenant 6 mois. Patrick attendait toujours qu'il entame la discussion, lui étant trop préoccupé à écrire une lettre qui lui tenait à cœur.

Quelqu'un :" Je suis ravie de voir que je vais vous faire économiser un timbre" dit cette personne d'une voix douce.

En entendant cette voix qui lui était agréablement familière, il stoppa net ce qu'il était en train de faire quelques secondes plus tôt et leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il n'en revenait pas. La femme à qui il pensait sans cesse, celle qui était chère à ses yeux plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde, se tenait là devant lui. Elle était si belle. Ses yeux verts, ses joues rosâtres, sa fine bouche, tout lui avait manqué en elle. Ni une ni deux, il se leva et enlaça Teresa tendrement mais également le plus fort possible. Teresa Lisbon lui avait horriblement manquée et pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau lui mettait de la joie au cœur. Tout deux restèrent là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant à nouveau le contact mutuel de leur peau. C'était tellement agréable qu'ils ne purent se séparer au bout de deux minutes environ. Teresa avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est ce que cet homme, puéril et enfantin, mais en contre-parti avec un cœur gros, lui avait manqué.

Jane : "Lisbon ! Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué !"

Lisbon :" Vous aussi Jane. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien."

Jane :" Je vais bien mieux maintenant que vous êtes là !"

Soudain Jane se posa la question, pourquoi au juste était-elle venue ? Dans la lettre qu'il avait commencé à écrire, il voulait enfin lui dévoiler les sentiments qu'il avait toujours eu à son égard. Seulement il n'eut pas le temps puisqu'elle se trouvait là, devant lui. Il pouvait tout lui dévoiler maintenant, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'était pas sur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et si jamais par malchance ce n'était pas réciproque, il regretterait d'avoir gâché leurs retrouvailles. Par écrit c'était bien plus simple. Il lui disait à combien il l'aimait et à quelle point elle était importante pour lui et que si elle ressentait la même chose, il lui proposait de le rejoindre. Et si elle ne venait pas il aurait compris et sa pouvait être moins embarrassant que si elle se trouvait face à lui. Il se refusa donc de le lui dire.

Jane :" Lisbon, pourquoi êtes vous là au juste ?"

Lisbon :" C'est..."

Jane :"... en réalité je ne veux pas le savoir, pas ce soir. Ce soir je vous invite à diner et demain vous m'expliquerai la raison de votre venue."

Lisbon lui sourit. Pour une fous, ou peut être pour une énième fois, il faut bien l'admettre, il avait raison" Elle voulait profiter de cette soirée avant de lui dire que c'est pour une raison professionnelle qu'elle se trouvait là, bien qu'elle soit heureuse de le voir et d'ailleurs elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

Lisbon :" Et où comptez-vous m'emmener manger "

Jane :" Qui a dit que je vous emmenez quelque part ? Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.. on va se faire un diner au bord de la plage. Ca vous dit ?"

Lisbon :" C'est une excellente idée"

Jane :" Attendez ici, je reviens dans 10 minutes."

Jane s'éloigna sous le regard interrogateur de Lisbon. Mais que pouvait-il fabriquer avec se barman ? Et pourquoi entrer dans la réserve ?

Jane en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un jolie panier en bois décoré de jolies petites fleurs. Il fit un sourire à l'homme ( qui devait sans doute être Monsieur Hernandez ) et se rapprocha de Lisbon.

Jane :" Il me devait une faveur" dit-il en désignant le panier, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

Lisbon le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant qu'elle ne soit attirée vers la plage par Jane qui lui avait tout naturellement prit la main, qui leur donna une sensation bizarre dans le ventre, autant pour Jane que pour Lisbon.

Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent sur le drap que Jane avait prit soin de placer. Lisbon le regardait installer la petite table improvisée sans rien faire sous les ordres de Jane, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il lui ordonnait quelque chose et c'est d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle avait obéit. Une fois qu'il avait finit de sortir du panier deux sandwichs au poulet, un Tupperware remplit de tomates cerises ainsi que deux verres de vin et la bouteille, il déposa le panier non loin d'eux. Il inspira à plein poumons le petit air frais qui venait de passer. A cet instant, il était vraiment heureux. Il se reconcentra de nouveau sur Lisbon qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux mais également avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui n'échappa pas au mentaliste.

Jane :" Mlle Lisbon Teresa, seriez-vous pas en train de vous moquez de moi par hasard ?"

Lisbon :" Monsieur Jane Patrick, non je ne me moquait pas de vous, néanmoins vous êtes plus lent qu'un escargot et je commence vraiment à être affamée !"

Jane :" Patience... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ma chère"

Lisbon :"Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de l'estomac d'une femme... ou celui de Rigsby"

Suite à cette remarque, les deux jeunes gens se mit à rire aux éclats

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont commentés et qui m'ont donnés quelques conseils. 1 en effet j'ai déjà posté cette histoire sur Wattpad et sur le forum français dédié à Mentalist, il est donc probable que tu les vu sur un de ces sites._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture._

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Ils mangeaient dans la joie et la bonne entente. Tout deux se racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces 6 derniers mois. Teresa lui expliqua que Rigbsy et Van Pelt s'étaient mariés, et même si au début Hightower était contre, elle avait finit par leurs donner la permission. Ensuite elle expliqua que Cho était resté fidèle à lui-même, excepté le fait qu'il semblait plus triste depuis le départ de Jane.

Quant à Jane, il lui expliqua qu'il avait profité de tout ce temps pour se reposer et lire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. En bref, la soirée se passa à merveille. Les deux jeunes gens se parlaient comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours bien que cela fasse déjà 10 ans que Jane travaillait comme consultant pour le CBI... et pour Teresa. En 10 ans, ils avaient apprit à se connaître sur le bout des doigts, ils connaissaient les secrets de chacun, même les plus noirs, entre eux il n'y avait plus de secret... ou juste 1 : le fait qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer.

Après une bonne heure à manger, à discuter et à rigoler, Jane proposa à Lisbon une ballade sur la plage qui était déserte en ce début de soirée. Lisbon accepta volontiers et prit l'initiative d'enlever les ballerines qu'elle portait, qui allait si bien avec cette magnifique robe ample qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus de genou. Quand elle a apprit d'Abbott qu'elle irait au Mexique en plein mois de Juillet, elle était rentrée chez elle pour préparer ses affaires comme lui avait conseillé Abbott et avait décidée d'opter pour une tenue simple et décontractée contre sa célèbre tenue qu'elle mettait pour travailler. Jane, en la voyant faire, décida également d'ôter ses tongs, savourant la chaleur du sable chaud sous ses pieds. Il prit des mains les ballerines de Lisbon qu'il déposa avec ses tongs à côté du panier qu'ils avaient tantôt utilisés.

Lisbon : « On ne vas pas laisser nos affaires ici quand même ? »

Jane : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne viendra vous volez vos p'tites chaussures » dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Sa réplique fit rire Teresa. Il est vraie que des vols de chaussures n'était pas fréquent d'autant plus que la plage était déserte. Elle se résigna donc à laisser ses affaires sans surveillance.

Tout les deux marchaient côte à côte, profitant de la chaleur nocturne qu'il y avait, mais surtout profitant de la présence de l'autre. Tout à coup Lisbon prit dans sa main celle de Jane, ce geste était venu naturellement. Lorsqu'elle s'en redit compte, elle rougit aussitôt et enleva sa main. Elle était extrêmement gênée. Mais face à sa gêne, Jane laissa apparaître un petit sourire et à son tour, il lui prit la main comme pour lui certifier que son geste ne l'avait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Au contact de la main de Jane dans la sienne, Lisbon sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle regarda Jane et du regard elle lui demanda si c'est bien ce qu'il voulait ou bien qu'il avait tout simplement pas envie qu'elle ne se sente embarrassée. Jane la regarda et stoppa leur marche. Il fallait qui lui dise, et c'était le moment.

Jane : « Lisbon... Permettez-moi de vous appelez Teresa, j'aime prononcer ce si jolie prénom. Ecoutez, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, jamais, oh non jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir le dire à nouveau... »

Lisbon : « ...Jane... »

Jane : « Teresa laissez moi parler, si jamais vous me coupez j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage de vous dire ce que je veux vous dire depuis bien longtemps déjà. Teresa, je vous remercierez jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous m'avez soutenu, vous avez réparé mes pots cassés, vous m'avez aidé à traquer John le Rouge sans même vous souciez de votre carrière, mais par dessus tout, vous m'avez apprit à vivre de nouveau. J'était tellement aveuglé par la vengeance que je ne mettait pas rendu compte que vous aviez fait rebattre mon cœur, et aujourd'hui je veux juste que vous sachiez... je vous aime Teresa, je vous ai toujours aimé et je vous aimerai toujours. »

A la fin de son monologue, Jane détourna son regard de celui de Lisbon dont on pouvait voir des larmes embrumer ses yeux. Pour une fois il ne savait pas comment interpréter les larmes qu'elle avait à présent sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, de peur de réaliser qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Quant à Lisbon, elle essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui avaient coulées sur sa joue. Depuis si longtemps elle avait rêvée d'entendre ses mots emplit d'amour de la bouche d'un homme, mais encore plus de celle de Jane. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, bien sur qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais comment lui dire ? Quels mots utiliser ? Seront-ils à la hauteur de ce que Jane attendait ?

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, et c'est avec incertitude qu'elle commença à parler.

Lisbon : « Jane, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ce que vous venez de me dire me touche au plus haut point. Jamais un homme n'a été aussi tendre dans ses paroles que vous pour moi. Dans mon travail, je suis obligée de bien m'exprimer, mais concernant mes sentiments, je suis vraiment nulle. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant longtemps encore, je vais parler avec des mots simples. Ja.. Patrick, je vous ai toujours apprécié pour ce que vous êtes, même si vous êtes quelque fois agaçant, vous êtes une personne avec un cœur en or. Vous n'avez jamais hésité à risquer votre vie pour sauver la mienne, vous avez peur des armes à feu et pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer un homme qui allait me tuer. Tout ça pour dire que je ne doute en aucun ca de vous sentiments à mon égard, mais... »

Jane : « ...Mais vous ne ressentez pas la même chose...je comprend. »

Lisbon : « Non Patrick, j'allait vous demander pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Patrick je vous aime, je vous aime dès l'instant où vous avez franchit les portes du CBI. Je vous ai toujours aimé »

Quand il entendit les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ! Teresa Lisbon, cette magnifique femme au fort caractère mais au cœur tendre, cette femme qui lui a apprit à aimer de nouveau, l'aime en retour. Ces quelques paroles lui remit instantanément de la joie au cœur. A cet instant, il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait ce passer, ce qu'il devait et voulait faire, mais il voulait faire perdurer le plaisir. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de Lisbon de l'attente, elle attendait que Jane fasse le premier pas ne voulant pas le brusquer, et Jane lui s'amuser à la laisser attendre, même dans les sujets sensibles, il voulait jouer. Il laissa apparaître un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres et elle comprit...il voulait jouer ? Alors elle le surprendrait. Sans préavis elle posa délicatement ses douces lèvres sur celle de Jane. Ce geste le surprit, elle venait de casser son jeu mais avant tout il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se jette à son cou. C'est alors qu'il se laissa submerger par la douceur de ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser, tout d'abord tendrement avant que la passion et le désir ne viennent se mélanger à leur baiser. A bout de souffle, ils détachèrent leurs lèvres de l'autre et se regardaient tendrement. Il était heureux qu'elle l'ai embrassé, même si c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi, c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, passa délicatement une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément que le précédent. Il aimait plus que tout au monde cette femme et c'est avec amour qu'ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, à se prouver mutuellement l'amour qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous. Je tenais à remercier ceux et celles qui ont commenté mon histoire, c'est toujours plus encourageant lorsqu'on reçoit des avis et des conseils._

 _Comme vous le savez, c'est ma toute première fiction et de ce fait je ne suis pas sur d'aller au delà de vos espérances, et je ne suis pas sur que l'histoire que j'ai écrite est celle que vous espériez. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de faire une suite à cette histoire là, et je m'aiderai de vos conseils pour améliorer tout ce qui peut être amélioré. Sur ce, je vous laisse donc découvrir le prochain chapitre._

 _Andréa.b_

Le soleil venait de se lever, laissant apparaître quelque rayons sur les visages appaisés de Patrick et Teresa. Tout deux dormaient à point fermé, Teresa dans les bras de Patrick. Leurs corps nu étaient recouvert d'un simple drap, les vétêments éparpillés dans la pièce, et une douce mélodie de chant d'oiseau se faisait entendre. C'était donc une bonne journée qui s'annonçait.

Teresa remua légèrement dans les bras de Patrick et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle releva la tête et vit Patrick qui la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit à son tour et se redressa afin de pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le consultant la serra fort dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait plus jamais. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et il ne comptait pas la laisser partir de sa vie une nouvelle fois. Teresa de son côté, elle se sentait réellement bien et en sécurité dans ses bras et à ses côtés et décida, même si c'était la première raison de sa venue, de ne rien dire à Patrick et de rester quelques temps avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment et voulait profiter de sa présence tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'excusa auprès de celui-ci, se leva, enfila la chemise portée par Jane la veille, prit son téléphone et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea dans le salon, simplement décoré, ne comportant que le néccessaire tout comme le reste de la maison. En réalité cette maison ressemblait plus à une petite cabane fleurie au bord de la mer. La vue était magnifique. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, tout était calme. C'était bien plus agréable qu'à Sacramento où la circulation se faisait entendre à toute heure de la journée comme de la nuit. Elle sortie de la maison et s'asseya sur les marches. Elle composa un numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde.

Lisbon : « Allo Van Pelt, préviens l'équipe que je ne rentrerai pas toute suite, prenez des congés vous les avez mérités, on reprend le travail dans un mois...oui un mois...merci...Au revoir »

Elle raccrocha et se leva quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlaçait à la taille.

Jane : « Alors comme ça tu comptes rester ici un mois ? »

Lisbon : « Oui... enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Jane : « Non bien sur que non, mais pourquoi seulement un mois ? Pourquoi ne pas t'installer ici ? »

Lisbon : « Patrick.. je ne peux pas, j'ai mon travail, il y a l'équipe et ma famille aussi. Pourquoi toi tu ne reviendrais pas ? »

Jane : « Je suis recherché Teresa, mais j'ai bien comprit que tu avais une solution pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lisbon : « En effet, mais s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas ce que c'est pour le moment »

Jane : « Je vais essayer »

Lisbon : « N'essaie pas, fais le »

Jane : « Toujours à me donner des ordres à ce que je vois, ça m'avait manqué » dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Sur la remarque du consultant elle rigola. Elle le remercia du regard de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus et elle s'approcha afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques minutes, elle se détacha de ses lèvres. Jane la regarda et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

Lisbon : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Jane : « Cette après-midi je t'emmène faire du surf »

Lisbon : « Quoi ?! Mais je sais pas faire du surf »

Jane : « Tu en a déjà fait ? »

Lisbon : « Euh.. non pourquoi ? »

Jane : « Alors si tu en a jamais fait tu peux pas savoir si tu sais en faire »

En effet, elle le savait parfaitement bien, si elle n'avait jamais essayée, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si elle savait en faire. La matinée se déroula merveilleusement bien, Jane et Lisbon avaient tranquillement déjeunés, s'étaient habillés afin de pouvoir se rendre dans un magasin d'équipement pour sport aquatique du nom de « AquaEquipment » . Main dans la main, ils déambulaient les rayons du rayon à la recherche des équipements du sport qu'ils allaient pratiquer cet après-midi. Après avoir demandé à une gentille femme, blonde à peu près une vingtaine d'années, où se trouvait le rayon surf, ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci. Jane chercha dans le rayon et en sortit une combinaison pour homme, il la mit face à lui et sourit satisfait de sa trouvaille. Il le montra fièrement à Teresa comme un enfant qui était fière d'un dessin qu'il avait fait pour sa mère. Face à son comportement, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il se dirigea vers les planches de surf avant de soudainement poser ses yeux sur les mains vides de Teresa.

Jane : « Teresa, il te faut une combinaison, pourquoi tu n'en choisi pas une ? »

Lisbon : « Je ne m'y connait vraiment pas, je sais pas quoi prendre. »

C'est alors que Jane fouilla à nouveau avant de sortir une combinaison mais cette fois-ci pour femme. Il la superposa devant Lisbon afin de s'assurer de la taille.

Jane : « Je pense que ça devrait être bon. Mais pour être sur, tu vas devoir l'essayer. »

Sans même lui demander son avis, il l'a prit par la main et la guida jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages. Teresa entre dans la cabine N°3 tandis que Jane s'assit sur un fauteil en face. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager sa passion pour le surf avec la femme qu'il aime. Avec Angela, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de le lui faire découvrir, ils s'étaient rapidement mariés et par la suite la petite Charlotte avait pointée le bout de son nez. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait le faire avec la jeune femme brune se trouvant derrière ce rideau bleu de la cabine. D'ailleurs on pouvait l'entendre marmonner et râler derrière le rideau.

Jane : « Tu t'en sors Teresa ? »

Lisbon : « Arghh ça m'énerve, j'arrive pas à enfiler ce truc »

Jane ne put contrôler sa folle envie de rigoler. Ça l'amusait de la voir, ou du moins de l'entendre, qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas alors qu'en temps normal elle était débrouillarde.

Lisbon : « Patrick tu n'est pas obligé de rigoler ! On a pas tous la chance d'avoir fait du surf avant » dit-elle en sortant de la cabine.

Lisbon : « Tu peux fermer la fermeture éclair s'il te plait ? »

Jane : « Bien sur, comme vous voulez m'dame »

Elle lui tourna le dos afin qu'il puisse fermer la combinaison. Jane avait une magnifique vue sur le dos de Lisbon, dont la fermeture allait du bas des reins au haut du dos, juste en dessous de la nuque.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos de sa bien aimée avant de remonter avec la fermeture éclair, pour ensuite embrasser le cou de sa bien aimée qui frissonna à chaque fois que sa peau rentrait en contact avec celle du blondinet.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Jane. Il la contemplait, tellement elle pouvait être belle dans cette combinaison. En réalité, peu importe la tenue qu'elle portait, elle restait toujours sublime aux yeux de Jane.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

Andréa. B

1 mois plus tard

Tout allait toujours aussi bien entre les deux tourtereaux, après cette fameuse journée surf, ils étaient rentrés pour diner le repas que Lisbon s'était proposé de faire :poulet rôti et haricots verts et pour le dessert ils avaient achetés de la glace à la vanille. Le diner s'était bien déroulé tout comme la nuit qui avait suivie.

Durant ce mois ci, ils avaient fait toutes sortes d'activités, comme la pêche, ou encore la petite partie de poker qu'ils avaient fait avec les voisins de Jane. Lisbon et Jane étaient sur un petit nuage, et ces vacances ont étaient un réel bonheur. Mais leur bonheur allait devoir s'arrêter puisque en effet dans deux semaines Lisbon devait retourner travailler à Sacramento, et elle espérait pouvoir rentrer avec Jane.

Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé à regarder un film, et Lisbon décida qu'il était temps qu'elle le lui dise.

Lisbon : « Patrick ? »

Jane : « Oui ? »

Lisbon : « Merci de ne pas avoir persisté pour que je te dise ce que je devait te dire il y a un mois, mais je crois qu'il faut que je t'en parle le temps que tu puisses réfléchir »

Jane : « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, mais à quoi je devrait réfléchir ? »

Lisbon se redressa et se tourna vers lui

Lisbon : « Toutt d'abord merci pour ces vacances formidables, c'était vraiment agréable, jamais je ne voudrait que sa se finisse, mais il faut bien que je retourne travailler. En fait.. si au départ je suis venue ici, c'est parce que... Abbott m'a envoyé.. »

Jane : « Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

Jane s'était mit en position assise et son visage, auparavant détendu, était à présent contrarié.

Lisbon : « Il est venue me voir à mon bureau, il savait qu'on était restés en contact et il savait où tu était... »

Jane : « ... Tu lui a dit où je me trouvait ?! »

Lisbon : « Quoi ?! Bien sur que non ! Les lettres que tu m'envoyais étaient surveillés, c'est comme ça qu'il la su »

Jane : « Et qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Que tu livres au FBI ? Tu es venue pour m'envoyer en prison ?! »

Lisbon : « Patrick.. non, je ne suis pas là pour t'envoyer en prison, Abbott a un marché à te faire »

Jane : « Et qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Et pourquoi t'avoir envoyé toi ? Il pouvait pas venir ? »

Lisbon : « Ils m'ont envoyés car je restais l'une des personnes qui était proche de toi, et ils savaient que m'envoyer moi ferais pencher la balance, il est clair que tu aurais refuser si c'était Abbott lui même qui était venu. Mais Abbott voulait que je te dise qu'il te propose de travailler comme consultant au FBI et en échange de 5 ans de services minimum, ils effacent ton casier judiciaire. Ils considèrent le John Lerouge plus comme un service rendu au monde qu'un crime commit. C'est pour cela qu'ils te donnent une chance de tout recommencer »

Jane : « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai rien à gagner en retournant là-bas »

Suite à sa remarque, et vu le changement d'expression du visage de la jeune femme, il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Bien sur qu'en retournant làa-bas il serait gagnant, il pourrait être plus proche de Lisbon.

Jane : « Je... je.. désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Lisbon : « Je sais Patrick, tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu reviendrais travailler pour la justice puisque tu n'a plus de motivation »

Elle avait vu juste. Mac seule raison qui l'avait poussé à travailler pour le CBI, c'était pour pouvoir venger la mort de sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait le pousser à vouloir travailler pour le FBI. Sauf que là, Teresa Lisbon rentrait en jeu, et c'est la seule motivation qu'il pourrait y avoir pour qu'il accepte, le fait de se rapprocher d'elle, la femme qui occupe maintenant son cœur. Même si il serait à quelques kilomètres de Sacramento, il serait tout de même largement plus proche. Durant ce mois passé avec elle, il avait comprit à quel point elle avait prit une place importante dans sa vie, il était enfin prêt à démarrer une nouvelle vie, à tourner la page, et si il voulait vraiment le faire, il fallait qu'il le fasse avec Teresa, il voulait le faire avec elle. A présent, et ce déjà depuis bien longtemps, elle avait tout aussi d'importance que sa défunte femme. Avec Angela il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, mais avec Teresa, il avait trouvé également la femme de sa vie mais aussi son âme sœur . Il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionelle, et sans elle, il ne serait rien.

Jane : « D'accord, j'accepte, je reviens à une condition, que tu travailles pour le FBI toi aussi. »

Lisbon : « Patrick je ne peux pas, je travaille déjà pour le CBI, j'aime mon boulot et je peux pas laisser tomber mon équipe. Et en plus si je travaille pour le FBI, nous ne pourrons plus être ensemble. »

Jane : « Dans ca cas, emménage avec moi, on se trouve un appartement à équadistance de nos lieux de travaille »

Lisbon : « Tu sais qu'il y a un bureau du FBI à San Francisco ? Tu pourrais travailler là-bas et sa serait beaucoup plus simple, mais va falloir voir si Abbott serait d'accord, et sa rsique d'être compliqué dans la mesure où il te fait déjà une grosse faveur la ! »

Jane : « Passe moi le numéro de Abbott s'il te plaît »

Sans hésiter, elle se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac à la recherche du numéro qui se trouvait inscrit sur un bout de papier. Elle vérifia si c'était bien le numéro de Dennis Abbott et lui tendit le papier. Il le prit et composa le numéro sur son téléphone.

Homme : « Abbott »

Jane : « Agent Abbott, ça fait plaisir d'entendre votre voix. »

Abbott : « Oh Jane c'est vous ? Comment s'est passé vos vacances avec Lisbon ? »

Jane : « Nous savons très bien tout les deux où vous voulez en venir. J'accepte de venir travailler avec vous mais à une condition...disons 2 »

Abbott : « Je savez qu'il devait forcément il y avoir des conditions avec vous. Un casier vierge ne vous suffit pas ? »

Jane : « Non sa ne me suffit pas. Si vous voulez que je travaille pour le FBI, sa sera à San Francisco, pas ailleurs. Ensuite je veux pouvoir entretenir une relation avec l'agent Lisbon, peut importe nos grades ou nos travaille, c'est pas trop demandé ? »

Abbott : « Concernant l'agent Lisbon et vous.. et bien je ne vois aucuns inconvénients, c'est votre vie personelle. Pour ce qui est de San Francisco je vais faire les démarches nécessaires. De toute manière je veux vous avoir à l'oeil »

Jane : « Je viendrais travailler seulement quand j'aurais une confirmation formelle de mes demandes. »

Abbott : « Je vous envoie tout ça »

Jane : « Je ne vous donne pas mon adresse, vous la connaissait je crois »

Abbott : « En effet, nous la connaissont »

Jane : « Bien. Au revoir Abbott. » et il raccrocha.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue absence mais disons que je suis pas mal occupée, notamment avec les cours puisque depuis septembre je suis rentrée en Fac de Droit ! Néanmoins, j'ai du temps pour vous poster une nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant laissé un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Bonne journée à tout le monde !

 _2 JOURS PLUS TARD_

Après l'appel passé à Abbott, Lisbon était ravie que Jane revienne en Californie. Ca faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils pourraient enfin commencer une vraie relation. Ils avaient commencés à faire les cartons, du moins Lisbon avait aidé Jane à mettre ses quelques affaires personnelles dans des cartons et elle s'était occupée de boucler sa valise. Jane avait également reçu une lettre qui attestait qu'il était assigné au FBI de San Francisco. Suite à cette lettre, ils ont parlés de comment ils pourraient s'organiser en arrivant. Lisbon a donc proposée à Jane de s'installer chez elle, car elle se voyait mal habiter chez Jane... au dessus des locaux du CBI, et dans la mesure où il avait ordonné à des entrepreneurs de détruire sa maison, il ne restait plus que son ancien repère. Même si Jane était parti, son repère a toujours était gardé précieusement, l'équipe n'arrivait pas à ce résoudre qu'il était réellement parti, et L ne les a pas prévenus du retour de Jane, elle voulait leur en faire la surprise.

Demain matin ses vacances avec lui seront terminées, mais elle est loin d'être nostalgique puisqu'ils pourront commencer une véritable relation ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours espérés secrètement depuis bien longtemps. Ils venaient de finir de manger et décidèrent d'aller se coucher, ils étaient épuisés de ces deux jours et ils devaient se lever tôt.

 _Le lendemain matin à l'aéroport_

Jane et Lisbon étaient assis sur les chaises de l'aéroport en attendant l'annonce de leur vol. Lisbon avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane, et celui-ci lui caressait délicatement les cheveux. Des cernes s'étaient formées sous leurs yeux, ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisqu'ils n'ont pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit. En effet, la nuit fut agitée pour Lisbon, qui jonglait entre le lit et la salle de bain. Elle avait été malade toute la nuit, et Jane était resté éveillé afin de veiller sur elle et lui tenir les cheveux lorsqu'elle courait vers la salle de bain. Par chance elle avait réussit à se rendormir aux alentours de5h du matin, ça lui a au moins permit de se reposer deux heures, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jane qui est resté à ses côtés, veillant sur elle.

 _"Le vol_ _pour Sacramento va décoller dans 10 minutes, veuillez vous présenter devant l'hôtesse au bureau numéro 3 et enregistrez vos bagages. Je répète..."_

L'annonce fit sortir le jeune couple de leur pensées. Jane aida Lisbon à se lever et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse. Celle-ci contrôla leurs tickets et leur souhaita un bon voyage. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs sièges respectifs, et attendirent que l'avion décolle. Durant le vol, Lisbon eut à nouveau un haut le cœur, mais heureusement s'était le seul. Jane n'aimait pas la voir comme ça _elle a dû sans doute s'attraper une insolation_ pensa-t-il. Il est vrai qu'au Mexique il avait fait très chaud et qu'elle a sans doute dû s'attraper cette insolation à la pause diner, entre deux cartons. Néanmoins, le reste du voyage se déroula mieux, ils avaient réussit tout deux à se reposer.

Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers un taxi. Suite à la requête de Jane, le chauffeur de taxi les déposa devant chez Lisbon. Lisbon le remercia et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Lisbon : " Que ça fait du bien d'être chez soi"

Jane : " Allez, oust toi tu vas te reposer, tu a été malade toute la nuit, il faut que tu te repose"

Lisbon : " Oh non, je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis il faut que j'aille au CBI, j'ai des dossiers à rattraper. Et toi tu devrais aller voir Abbott"

Jane : " Bon si tu dis que ça va mieux.. je veux bien te croire.. Mais ne rentre pas tard, ce soir tu vas au lit tôt ! "

Lisbon : " D'accord, si tu veux. Aller j'y vais"

Jane : " Térésa ?"

Lisbon : " Oui ? "

Jane : " Je t'aime"

Lisbon ( avec un sourire ) : " Moi aussi je t'aime. A ce soir"

 _Au bureau du CBI_

Tout les agents de l'équipe de Térésa Lisbon revenaient de leurs vacances qu'ils avaient tous si bien mérités. Après l'appel de sa chef, Van Pelt avait informée ses collègues que Lisbon leurs avait donnés 1 mois de vacance. Ils étaient heureux mais aussi très surpris; En effet, ce jour-là leur patronne ne s'était pas présentée au bureau, l'agent Abbott leur avait dit qu'elle avait des choses à régler et que le FBI reprenait leur enquête en cours. Suite à cette annonce, ils étaient inquiets pour elle, ils avaient peur qu'elle ai des ennuis. Mais Van Pelt se rassura bien vite ainsi que ses amis, en effet lorsqu'elle l'avait au bout du fil quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait pu déceler du bonheur, voir même de la joie dans la voix de la jeune brune. Les trois agents avaient décidés de passer leurs vacances ensembles, et la plupart du temps ils se retrouvaient autour d'un verre. Aujourd'hui, le travaille reprenait, et ils étaient tout de même content de revenir travailler. Van Pelt et Cho étaient donc assis derrière leur bureau à taper quelques rapports tandis que Rigsby se trouvait dans la cuisine à finir son casse croûte du midi. Il s'arrêta soudainement de manger quand il vit sa chef sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle était en tenue décontracté, et les fines bretelles de son haut dévoilaient ses épaules, plus foncées que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, elle était plus bronzé que d'habitude, faisant ressortir ses yeux couleurs émeraudes. Ils savaient tous qu'elle devait revenir aujourd'hui, mais ils s'attendaient à la voir seulement le lendemain matin. Lisbon se dirigea vers son bureau et posa sa veste de blazer noire qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. C'est ensuite qu'elle se dirigea vers ses subordonnés.

Lisbon : " Bonjour"

Rigsby : " Bonjour patron"

Cho : " Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir"

Van Pelt : " Bonjour patron"

Lisbon : " Venez dans mon bureau, je dois vous dire quelque chose"

Lisbon se dirigea sans attendre dans son bureau, tandis que les trois agents se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils semblaient troublés.

Van Pelt: " Vous avez vu comme elle a l'air... enfin elle est radieuse"

Cho : " Oui on peut dire qu'elle a bien bronzée"

Van Pelt : " Non, rien à voir avec son bronzage, ce que je veux dire c'est que... on dirait une autre femme... plus heureuse que celle d'avant"

Rigsby : " C'est moi ou elle a prit un peu de poids ?"

Van Pelt : " Wayne ! C'est inapproprié ! Moi je trouve justement qu'elle est magnifique"

Cho : " Bon les tourtereaux, quand vous aurez finit de vous chamailler, vous viendrez, Lisbon nous attend.

Sans plus attendre, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Cho qui se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Lisbon. Ils entrèrent et prirent place sur le canapé présent dans le bureau.

Lisbon : " Tout d'abord, je suis contente de vous revoir, j'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer."

Cho : " On est content que vous soyez de retour"

Lisbon lui sourit. Son équipe, mais avant tous ses amis, lui avait manqué.

Lisbon : " Bon alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer..."

Rigsby : " Vous êtes enceinte de Jane c'est ça ?"

Suite à la remarque de celui-ci, Van Pelt et Cho lui lancèrent un regard assassin tandis que celui-ci réalisa qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Quand à Lisbon, elle se sentait extrêmement gênée. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle se trouvait avec Jane et pourtant ils l'avaient devinés, bien que ça ne soit pas très difficile à savoir. Certes elle avait une bonne nouvelle à leur dire, mais pas qu'elle était enceinte puisque ce n'était pas le cas. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

Lisbon : " Non Rigsby, je ne suis pas enceinte, ce que je voulait vous dire, c'est que Jane est de retour. Abbott lui a proposé un marché pour effacer son casier judiciaire, pour cela il devait travailler pour le FBI et il a accepté. Maintenant il travaille à San Francisco."

Cho : " Pourquoi il a accepté ? C'est pas de lui pourtant"

Rigsby : " Je suis content de pouvoir le revoir"

Van Pelt : " Oui pourquoi il a accepté ?"

Lisbon : " Euh.. eh bien il a accepté car... on est ensemble... et comme ça on peut être plus près"

Elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Jamais elle n'exposait sa vie privée et pourtant aujourd'hui elle venait de le faire. Ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise c'est que même si elle n'avait rien dit, ses collègues le savait déjà. Comme quoi, il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux deux qui ne s'étaient pas rendu de l'amour que l'un portait à l'autre.

Van Pelt : " Je le savais ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! "

Cho et Rigsby : " On vous souhaite que du bonheur"

Homme : " Merci les gars"

Sans même avoir vu le visage de la personne qui parlait, ils reconnaîtraient sa voix entre mille. Les trois agents tournèrent la tête et vit Jane au pas de la porte. Van Pelt se leva et sans préavis, elle prit Jane dans ses bras. Quant à Cho et Rigsby, ils lui font rapidement une accolade.

Rigsby : " Alors ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?"

Jane : " 1 mois"

Cho : " Sans blague. Cela explique les vacances précipitées"

Tout les regards se posèrent sur l'asiatique. Il se sentit attaqué et se défendit aussitôt.

Cho : " Beh quoi ? Ne faite pas comme si vous vous en doutiez pas"

Rigsby : " Oui, mais tu a quand même perdu le pari"

Cho : " Vous aussi" dit-il en s'adressant à Rigsby et Van Pelt

Lisbon : " Attendez une minute, quel pari ?"

Jane : " Térésa, ils ont pariés de savoir si c'est toi qui est venu me voir, ou si c'est moi qui t'ai appelé, seulement c'est aucun des deux puisque c'est Abbott qui t'avait envoyé au départ"

Van Pelt : " Mais... comment tu a su ?"

Jane : " Grace après tant d'années tu me pose encore la question"

Van Pelt se rendit à l'évidence qu'il avait raison. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient et il arrivait toujours à deviner les choses, même les secrets les plus enfouis. Aujourd'hui, elle était très heureuse de le savoir près d'eux. Jane, tout comme Cho, étaient devenus comme des frères pour la jeune rousse. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous comme une grande famille, unie et soudée. Ils restèrent encore 5 minutes à discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances avant que les trois agents ne se décident à retourner travailler, laissant ainsi Jane et Lisbon seuls. Jane s'approcha de la brune et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. A ce contact, Lisbon sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

Jane : " Ca va mieux ?"

Lisbon : " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se doutent mais maintenant qu'ils le savent, oui je vais mieux"

Jane : " Ils se doutaient bien avant que je te parte. Mais je te demandais si tu allais mieux dans le sens de si tu te sentais mieux"

Lisbon : " Ca peut aller. Je me sens légèrement barbouillée mais ça va."

Jane : " Bon si tu vas mal, tu m'appelles. Il faut que je retourne au travail."

Lisbon : " T'inquiète pas ça va aller"

Lisbon posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jane avant que celui-ci ne partent pour aller travailler. La suite de l'après-midi se passa calmement, tous rattrapant leur retard. Lisbon s'était absentée sans avoir dit où elle allait et était revenue 20 minutes plus tard, l'air soucieuse, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Van Pelt, mais qui n'osa pas aller lui demander, se réconfortant en se disant que si elle avait un problème, elle leurs en parlerait surement. Il était maintenant aux alentours de 20 heures et Cho éteignit son ordinateur avant de passer dans le bureau de sa patronne afin de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, et décida elle aussi de partir, n'ayant plus de rapport à rédiger.

 _A l'appartement de Térésa et Patrick_

Jane était parti du bureau vers 19 heures et rentra afin de préparer le diner. Par la suite, il attendit que Lisbon arrive. Et il attendait.. attendait... encore et encore, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétais. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle s'était peut être assoupit au bureau et il décida donc d'aller la chercher. Il roulait bien plus vite que les vitesses de limite le lui permettait , mais il avait peur donc il s'en fichait. Une demie heure plus tard, il arriva sur le parking du CBI, sortit de son véhicule et fut soulagé de constater que la voiture de Lisbon se trouvait là. Il avait eu peur pour rien, elle devait sans doute ne pas avoir vu l'heure. Il s'approcha de la voiture et son visage se décomposa. Le sac à main de Lisbon se trouvait par terre, quelques effets personnels étalé sur le sol, ainsi que les clés de la voiture. En redressant la tête, il vit un mot écrit à l'ordinateur, accroché à la vitre côté conducteur. Ce papier contenait quelques mots, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jane comprenne que Lisbon était en danger. Sur ce papier était inscrit : **_" ELLE NE MERITE PAS D'ETRE HEUREUSE, PAS AVEC TOI. AVEC MOI, ELLE LE SERA."_** Jane réfléchit à qui ça pouvait être, il se repassait en mémoire tout les ennemis qu'il pouvait avoir, et mine de rien, il y en avait beaucoup. Sans plus attendre, et avant que la panique l'emporte, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro . Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde maintenant vu l'heure qu'il était, pourtant celui-ci lui répondit rapidement.

Homme : " Cho "

Jane : " Cho..."

Cho : " Jane ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Jane : " Térésa a disparue."

...


End file.
